Hat Day
"British Day" is the third episode of the first season of ''Nic and Nick's Funniest Home Videos''. It was posted July 2, 2016. Overview (Insert overview here) Characters * Nic Jankowski * Nick Cooper * Shorts * Jeff (voice) * Buster * Officer Jstfstevenson * Mr. Y Skits * Series of Shorts * Nick's Date with Shorts * Nic and Nick's Improv Synopsis Nic and Nick sign on once again, announcing "internic(k)tual" hat day. Cooper immediately is off to a bad start when he wears a pair of shorts (who he claims to be his girlfriend) on his head rather than a hat. After the opening theme, Jankowski announces they will be having a series of short skits. Jeff gets yet another call from his mother, interrupting the show again and enraging Jankowski. The series of shorts commences, including horrible airplane food jokes, using Buster as a drumset, Jankowski being turned into a rabbit by the transformation remote and many more. As Jankowski attempts to resume the show, Cooper continues to pop his head in at inconvenient times and Jankowski comments that he isn't the best cohost. Cooper says he could host if he wanted to but Jankowski immediately shuts that down. He sends Cooper to tell Jeff to pull a random video out of the database, snickering to himself as he knows they hate each other. Jeff is skeptical of the message Cooper delivers and asks Jankowski for confirmation. Having received said confirmation, Jeff pulls up a video of Nick Cooper's date with the shorts, which entails him flirting with her and perhaps getting a bit handsy with her. At the end they waltz however as Jankowski plays the violin. Upon returning to the studio, Jankowski says that Cooper will be happy to explain the weirdness the audience just witnessed. Cooper asks to borrow the car but, remembering what happened last time, Jankowski turns him down. Jankowski solicits everyone to get a froupon as he starts up the last video. In their own improv segment, Jankowski and Cooper receive an email from a viewer giving them an object or an occupation to improv. The viewer expresses that he loves their show but his friends (who are clumpnuggets) don't agree. He gives them a soda drinking cup for their object and a cop for their occupation. Cooper wants to be the cop and Jankowski agrees that this is only right because he has more experience with them. The improv begins and Cooper the cop tries to arrest Jankowski for looking for a penny. It turns out, however, that Jankowski is playing a criminal and he steals Cooper's soda drinking cup. Cooper has no intention of getting it back however, frustrating Jankowski. It is then that Officer Jstfstevenson arrives. Not wanting to break character, he steals Jstfstevenson's soda drinking cup. Jstfstevenson is not amused however and threatens to report them to the CIA. Jankowski counters that no one knows about their show, not even the CIA. Jstfstevenson goes to report them as the skit ends. Back at the studio, Jankowski is sure their lawyers will be able to get them out of trouble but, seeing as their lawyers are the Prince and the Carney, Cooper has his doubts. Jankowski asks the viewers to let them know if they know any lawyers. Jankowski stretches to prepare for their final dance when Cooper tackles him. As the credits roll, they dance. After the credits, we find that the mysterious man has acquired the transformation remote and means to put it to use... Credits * Directed by ** Nic Jankowski ** Nick Cooper * Starring ** Nic Jankowski ** Nick Cooper * Guest-Starring ** Buster * With the Voice Talents of ** Nick Cooper ** Nic Jankowski Observed Notes Series Continuity * Trivia * Watch the Episode Category:EpisodesCategory:Episodes Category:Episodes